


'Tsuzuki' Muffins

by threewalls



Series: Yami no Cookbook [7]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Comfort, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Fluff, Food, M/M, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Hisoka only bakes under threat of begging and/or his idiot partner rhapsodising over Wakaba's cooking.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tsuzuki' Muffins

Hisoka only bakes under threat of begging and/or his idiot partner rhapsodising over Wakaba's cooking. Muffin recipes are simple, but finding the right ingredients is not.

  1. Combine 'dry' ingredients: 1/4 cup each plain and self-raising flours, 1/3 cup cocoa, 100g dark chocolate chunks, 300g frozen raspberries.
  

  2. Combine 'wet' ingredients: 1 cup brown sugar, 1 egg, 20ml oil, 100g yoghurt, 60g apple-raspberry puree.
  

  3. Combine wet and dry mixtures; bake in muffin tins for twenty minutes at 180oC.
  



In the end, it's worth it. He prefers watching Tsuzuki tear open muffins than watch him finger his watchband.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Raspberries are a very unlikely ingredient in anything made in Japan, as far as I can tell, but they are essential (frozen to be preferred as they slightly limit how purple the muffins become...).
> 
> Also, chocolate ganache icing works well with these (to cover the purple) - equal parts chocolate and boiling cream + whisk = icing.


End file.
